Thicker than Blood
by Savannah Lee
Summary: The schoolboy grudge between them goes to far when one of their sons turns up dead. But the killer learns the hard way that the dead don't always STAY dead..... R for sheer violence, blood, and gore.
1. Flame and Silver (A Prolouge)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling. Only the story is mine  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: This story came to me in a dream. It's really dark and violent at times, I am warning you now. I also wanted to let you know that chapters 1 and 2 are up, but for some reason I finished most of chapter 6 before I could figure out who to start chapter 3! how weird is that? Also, I am writing this in a shortened form using Harry Potter characters, but I intend to change the HP characters, locations, etc. to my own and make this novel length, which I will try to publish. Well, without further ado.....  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thicker than Blood  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Flame and Sliver (A Prolouge)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bitter stares went back and forth between the two young boys, each looking conciderably worse for wear. "This is all your fault, Weasley!" a jumble of brusies and cuts with silvery-blond hair hissed at the ruby-haired boy sitting beside him in the small, circular stone room. "Shut yer yap, Malfoy!" was the responce the boy gave, holing a sleeve of his black robes to his forhead, which was bleeding. "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" screamed Malfoy, rising from his chair, pink tinting his cheeks. Weasly arose calmly. "I said to SHOUT YOU RUDDY MOUTH YOU STUPID GIT!" he bellowed. Fists started to fly. Both boys were oblivious to the two older men entering the room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Weasley! Stop *NOW* or I will expell the both of you!" yelled a middle-aged man with brown hair tinged with grey, looking furious in robes of deep scarlet. The young men stared at the newcomers to the room in horror, but quickly stood up, righting their forgotten chairs. "Yes, Professor Dippet." they mumbled in unison, taking their seats once more. Only then did they notice the other man in the room. Standing there, in robes of a deep cobalt (A/N for non-artists, cobalt is a bright blue) was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" whispered the first man, quietly but quite audiable in the now silent room. "I know that your houses have quite a rivalry, but that is no reason to be fighting." he continued. "Perhaps you can begin by explaining exactly what happened today." said Dumbledore. "*Seperately*." he added when both boys began to speak at once.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you first." said Dippet sternly. Malfoy began. "Well, it started in Potions class. I was partnered up with *him* by the Professor. Who started giving us the directions on how to make the Draught of Living Death. When he wasn't looking my girl tossed a note over to me. Even though it was addressed to *me* this uncouth git decided to open it." He took a deep breath. "AND read it out loud to the *entire* class when our Professor left the room. The note contained things that were quite embarassing. My girl ran out of the classroom in tears. I had to defend her honor, sir." "And where is this note?" asked Dumbledore. "I fell into my cauldron, sir." was Malfoy's responce.  
  
A snorting chortle made all eyes turn to the red-head. "Mr. Weasley. Perhaps you can tell us your version of these events?" questioned Dippet. " Well here I was," he started, "minding my own bussness in Potions, cutting up my asphodel, when all of a sudden this *thing* pops me in the forehead. I thought it was a note from..... well, who I thought it was from is completely irrevelant." Weasley's ears turned pink. "So, anyways, I opened it up and read it, only then realising my mistake. This git," he looks at the blond, "decided to take a swing at me the second our Professor left the room." Weasley tried his best to look angelic. "Only after reading my *personal* note to your Gryffindor friends!" growled Malfoy.  
  
They looked like any moment now thay would leap from their seats again and kill each other. Dippet cleared his trought loudly to get their attention. " Fighting is against the rules." he began. "You have been caught fighting twice today, so let's make it two detentions each. One hundred points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. An extra ten from Slytherin as well. Note passing is also against the rules. You know that, Mr. Malfoy. And might I add, Mr. Malfoy, this is not the first time you have been caught fighting, so you will have nore more Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the term. Do you both understand your punishments?" Under his glare, the withered, but nodded in recognition. "Good." Dippet waved his wand, healing their wounds. "You are dismissed." he continued, motioning to the door Dumbledore was holding open.  
  
~~*~~   
  
Leaving the room, the boys walked down the long spiral staircase in silence, each fuming with anger toward the other. They stayed that way until the grumpy-looking stone gargoyle slid into place behind them. "Watch your back, Weasley. I *will* get you for this." hissed Malfoy. "When you least expect it!" he turned on heel, striding down the broad staircase heading toward the dungeons. Weasley just narrowed his eyes at the dissappearing shape of his foe. *My nemesis* he thought. *That's what he is, my bloody nemesis*  
  
~~*~~  
  
Crawling through the portrait hole in to the Gryffindor, Weasley was met by a stunningly beautiful woman with hair as red as his own, who was quick to wrap her arms around his neck. "How did it go, love?" she asked, looking into his hazel eyes with her own crystal blue orbs. "Not too badly, Molly." he replied, wrapping his arms about her waist and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Pulling her close one thought entered his mind. *One day I'll silence that Lucius Malfoy once and for all!*  
  
~~*~~  
  
In his cold Slytherin dormatory, Lucius flopped down on his bed. "I'll get revenge on him for this *embarassment*." he whispered. "Someday....." His manical laughter echoed through the empty dorm. *When the time is right* thought Lucius, *Arthur Weasley shall pay!*  
  



	2. The Darkest Night

Disclaimer: Read Chapter One!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The story gets darker from here........  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thicker than Blood  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: Lost and Found  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"RUN!" he yelled to the redheads behind him, his crystal blue eyes flashing fiercely behind his horn-rimmed glasses. "I'll hold them off!" "No!" cried his brother Bill, the oldest of them. "We can't let you this alone, Perce!" Closing his eyes, Percy just sighed. "Mum and dad *need* you. AND I am with the Ministry! It's my duty to stay behind! Now just go! HURRY!" A loud BOOM shook the Burrow. "Go! *NOW*!" hissed Percy. "If you don't, we'll all die!" "Be careful, brother." whispered Bill, leading his terrified younger siblings out the back door.  
  
Percy turned to look at the other door into the kitchen. Standing there in jet-black robes was a tall man, slivery-blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. The man grinned wickedly. Striding further into the room, he smirked. "Arthur leaves a mere *child* alone to defend his home and family. How CHARMING." he hissed, dripping with sarcasm. "I am *not* a child!" growled Percy, puffing up his chest in defiance. The man's hand struck Percy's so fast it was like lightning. Percy was on the ground. Leaning up, he spit a tooth and some blood onto the floor. Grabbing the front of Percy's robes, the man pulled Percy's face to his own. "*NO ONE* talks to Lucius Malfot that way!" he roared throwing Percy down to the floor once more. "You need to be taught a lesson for using that smart mouth of yours!" Lucius reached into his robes and brought forth a wand, long and shiny, as black as his robes. Pointing it at Percy he muttered one word. "Crucio."  
  
Blinding pain seared through Percy's body; his inaudiable scream peircing through his mind. After what seem to him like hours, Percy barely heard Lucius chant "Finite Incantatum". The pain slowly began to subside, his mind becoming clearer. Breathing heavily, he looked up at Lucius with pure hatred. Lucius just laughed. "You're just like your father, boy!" he hissed.  
  
"Imperio" Lucius whispered, his wand pointed at Percy once more. "Rise." was his command. Percy was forced to obey. "Father?" came a younger voice from upstairs. *I knew he couldn't have come alone* thought Percy. "There is no one here, all of their things are gone." the drawling voice continued. Percy looked at the stairwell. Standing there was a young boy, about fifteen or sixteen years old, almost identical to the older Malfoy. "Hmmm." said Lucius, looking venomous. "Arthur is smarter than I thought. Well, we have his son. Let's see if we can *convince* him to come out of hiding." A wicked smile crossed his lips as he continued. "Check the house once more, Draco. Then burn it down." "Yes, father." replied Draco, head bowed. He turned and went back upstairs. Lucius turned to Percy. "You will be coming with us." he said, smugly, leading Percy out the back door.  
  
"Turn and watch your home burn to the ground." Lucius commanded. Forced by the spell that ensnared him, Percy had no choice but to tun and face The Burrow, watching helplessly as the events unfolded. Draco's scream echoed through the dark night, "Incindendo!". Flames burst out all around the Burrow. Quickly it was engulfed. Percy's face twisted with rage watching his home burn. *He will not get away with this* he thought. *I will stop him yet!* The flames grew higher as the Burrow slowly turned to ash.  
  
When all that was left of the Burrow was smoldering embers, Lucius turned to Percy once more. "I'll deal with you later." he said, coldly. "Stupify." With the sounds of the fire ringing in his ears, Percy's world went dark.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Bill turn around to look at the flames licking at the night sky. "There's no going back now." he whispered to himself, a frightened Ginny grasping tightly to his arm. Silent sobs shook trough the young girl, and Bill pulled her close. Bill turned to Charlie, who was prodding at a tree stump in the silent forest that surrounded them. "Have you opened it yet?" he asked. "Almost!" was Chrlie's reply. "Got it!" he cried. The tree stump opened up revealing a stone staircase leading down to what appeared to be a long damp tunnel. Charlie motioned for their other brothers, Fred, George, and Ron to enter the tunnel. Silently they crept down the stairs. "Give me Ginny." said Charlie, "We'll start heading down the tunnel." Bill picked up his sister and handed her to Charlie, who entered the passageway. Bill waited for almost a half an hour in the cold, before looking once more toward the remains of their home, flames still brightning the sky. "Good luck, Perce," he whispered, "I waited as long as it was safe to." Entering the tunnel himself, he muttered an incantation. The enterance closed and sealed, invisible once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
